In general, medical experts such as dentists make diagnostic decisions through X-ray imaging using an X-ray imaging system for detecting a disease (for example, detection of detailed tooth condition such as small cavities, extended periodontal ligament space, or the like) and accordingly take appropriate measures.
In order to X-ray images of teeth and a jawbone by using an X-ray imaging method in the related art, there is used a method for continuously photographing the teeth and the jawbone over and over again, including: inserting a sensor or film into the oral cavity, positioning an intraoral X-ray unit for X-ray imaging outside the patient, irradiating X-ray, and changing the position of the sensor again.
Another method includes a method for making X-ray imaging by using an apparatus for panoramic imaging, including: placing an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector outside such that the head of a patient is placed therebetween and making X-ray imaging with a certain frame while rotating the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector.
In the former method, a hard square-shaped sensor is inserted into the oral cavity of a patient, and thus the patient feel a foreign object in the oral cavity. Further, it is impossible to exactly maintain the position of the sensor during imaging and the sensor is not manufactured to fit the oral structure of each patient, and thus a case where an actually desired image may not be obtained with one X-ray exposure occurs and a process of again positioning the sensor and capturing an image is repeated, thereby making the patient feel uncomfortable and resulting in irradiation of unnecessary radiation.
The latter panoramic imaging apparatus is advantageous in that the continuous arrangement of teeth and the upper jaw or the lower jaw may be confirmed with an image when images are continuously captured and subjected to an image treatment of a computer, but is disadvantageous in that expensive X-ray equipment rotating about an axis is required and much space for equipment is required due to a large radius of the gyration. In addition, images are obtained after X-ray imaging several tens of times, and thus the method is disadvantageous in that the dose of X-ray radiation exposed to a patient is increased.